


Connected

by AliNovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (kinda), Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Grace Kink, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Strip Tease, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNovak/pseuds/AliNovak
Summary: “This,” Dean says between thrusts. “isn’t fucking.”





	Connected

One of the best parts of their relationship is that none of them is the dominant or the submissive one. They just flow as what they’re feeling at the moment. There are nights after some rough hunt where Dean is so tired that he just wants to be manhandled. He would leave everything to Cas and he’d just lie on their bed and let Cas to take all the control and he would have the same astronomic orgasm as if he was the one topping. There are stormy nights at some crappy motel room where Cas would ride him like he was meant to. A huge thunderstorm would be happening outside and the lights of it would display the shadows of Cas’ broken wings on the wall, his eyes shining brightly with grace as his orgasm hits him and Dean would come just at the sight of it.

This night, though, is a little bit different. It’s really late at night, they had a few beers and Cas is feeling worthless, the remains of his past still haunt him, not in the same way they did when he and Dean weren’t together but his mind betrays him sometimes with memories he will never be able to forget. They’re at Dean’s room, _their_ room after Sam helped them to move Cas’ bed in there, not that he uses it anyway. Dean is kissing him, telling him how much he values, _“everyone makes mistakes”_ and _“you thought you were doing the right thing”_. Cas doesn’t kiss him back, he just lifts his head to give Dean complete access to his neck. He begs Dean to touch him, to fuck him. Dean shushes him and starts to take off his clothes slowly, very slowly to Cas’ perspective but he relaxes when Dean pushes him down gently. Cas lies on the bed as Dean takes off his trousers followed by his underwear. After that Dean takes his time to take his own clothes off, doing some sort of striptease to cheer Cas up, wiggling his butt and making sexy but funny faces. Cas gives in eventually and can’t help but chuckle. Dean feels triumphant when he makes his angel laugh. He crawls his way to Cas until their lips meet. Tongues fighting for space, teeth biting, raggedly breaths. Cas grunts unhappy when he realizes all Dean’s doing is making out. _“Fuck me already”_ he growls and Dean lifts his head. Most of the times he gets all turned on when Cas says something like that but his heart aches this time. He copes Cas’ cheek as he stares at those baby blues with the most lovingly look, Cas replies with a frown and a desperate sigh. Dean obliges afterwards and starts to prep him off. He doesn’t even bother with lube fearing that Cas may be mad at him for taking too much time. Besides, he’s an angel after all, he doesn’t even need prep but he doesn’t complain when Dean begins to scissoring his two fingers he has inside him. And when he adds a third Cas loses it and pronounces those words again, _“Fuck. Me.”_ Spit would never come close to lube but it’s gonna have to be enough this time. Dean enters softly into him and once settled he leans down to kiss Cas. He kisses him and kisses him and kisses him again but he doesn’t move. Cas bucks his hips and both of them groan. Cas’ tightness is too much to Dean and he stops to take a deep breath. He doesn’t wanna come just yet. _“Come on, Dean. Move”_ he hears Cas saying and Dean pleases him. He initiates an unhurried but deliciously deep series of thrusts and quickly sweat is running down his back. _“Faster”_ Cas’ rough voice makes its way to Dean’s ears through his own moans _“harder”_ so Dean goes faster and harder but apparently it’s not enough. _“Like you mean it”_ and Dean loses it. He grabs Cas’ hand and guides it between their sticky bodies. For a moment Cas thinks Dean’s going to make him touch himself so he can stop complaining but he frowns when their hands go further.

“This,” Dean says between thrusts. “isn’t fucking.”

Cas is confused but they don’t stop moving. Suddenly, he feels Dean guiding his fingers to where their bodies are connected and he moans in pure pleasure.

“We,” Dean’s breathing is so agitated he has to make pauses between his words. “are connected… you and I… not just physically,” He grunts. “We’re attached to each other… you and me… connected as one being… together… forever.”

Dean finds that sweet spot inside Cas and their thrusts have no longer a steady rhythm. They’re just franticly moving against each other. Dean lets Cas’ hand go and puts his lips right next to Cas’ ear.

“We’re not fucking, baby.” His words mere moans at the moment. “We’re making love.”

Of all the heavenly orgasms they have had, that one is the best so far.


End file.
